A Day to Forget or A Day to Remeber
by hopelessromanticgurl
Summary: It's supposed to be the happiest day of Tommy and Kim's lives. But when Kimberly's parents get into a fight in the middle of the wedding Kimberly is humiliated and calls off the wedding. Will there be another wedding? Will Kimberly stand up to her parents


**A/N I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING! I ONLY OWN THIS PLOT! Thanks to my beta Elena Rain! This is a one shot I will NOT be continuing! **

* * *

><p>It was supposed to be the best day of her entire life. She was supposed to walk the down the aisle and become Mrs. Tommy Oliver. So how did she end up here, alone in her dressing her room crying into her hands? Well it was all thanks to her parents.<p>

It all started before the wedding started, while she was in the dressing room getting ready. She sat in the room letting all the girls and her mom gush over her hair and makeup. She was so excited she could hardly contain herself. Yet, she didn't care about the makeup or her hair; she knew Tommy would love her in sweats and a t-shirt.

There was a knock at the door.

"Who is it?" Kimberly asked.

"Your father."

"Come in."

The door opened and her father walked inside. He looked to Kimberly and smiled. "You look beautiful."

"Thanks, Daddy."

He looked to Caroline and they both just glared at each other.

"So, Kimberly, you ready to marry…Trevor or Troy or…whatever his name is?"

"It Tommy, dad, and yes, I'm more than ready."

"She was ready five minutes ago; if you had been here on time you would have known that." Caroline said.

"You're the one who was late; I was here an hour early, I've just been with the guys."

"Oh please, you where at the bar have sex with some stripper and lost track of time."

"Mom, Dad, stop, it's my wedding day, don't do this here." Kimberly sighed.

Her parents had been fighting since…well for as long as she could remember. They couldn't stand being in the same room with each other. It was because of this Kimberly almost didn't invite them but they both promised to behave…so far they were breaking that promise.

"Kimberly is right; you both promised you'd behave." Trini said.

"Sorry." The both muttered like children.

Kimberly shook her head and smiled. She stood up and said "let's go, Tommy is waiting."

They two parents walked outside the door.

"Are you all right?" Trini asked.

"I'm fine, I just need to get to Tommy and I'll be fine."

Trini nodded.

* * *

><p>Everyone went down the aisle. Kimberly locked arms with her father and they slowly and carefully made their way down the aisle.<p>

"Who gives this woman to this man?" the Pastor asked.

"Well, I don't but her mother does so…." Her father answered.

Kimberly forced herself not to show how hurt she was.

"…here she's all yours."

Her father gave her a small shove towards Tommy. Now being in high heels, plus a long floor length dress was harder enough to walk in without being pushed. Kimberly stumbled but Tommy caught her before she could get her. He glared at her father. Her father sat down. Tommy squeezed Kimberly's hands. She looked up at him and smiled softly.

"I love you." He mouth to her.

"I love you too."

They both looked to the Pastor as he began his speech on love.

"What was that?" Caroline whispered to Kimberly's father.

"What?"

"Why did you push her like that?"

"I didn't push her, she tripped."

"I saw you."

"No, you saw what you wanted to see, she tripped I didn't push her."

Kimberly could hear her parents fighting and tried her best to ignore them. Tommy squeezed her hands once more, hoping to keep her mind focused on what was more important.

"Oh please, you've always been abusive to her. It's why we broke up." Her mother continued.

"No, we broke up because you cheated on me with Jason's father." Her father bit back.

"You know that isn't true, he was going through a hard time and I was giving him a hug."

"Yeah, that's how it all starts."

Their attempt to whisper was failing and they got louder and louder each time. Some were starting to stare at them.

"Maybe for you, you find some poor damsel in distress than sleep with her. I'm not like you."

"You're more like me than you know, so is Kimberly."

"Kimberly is nothing like you. Neither am I."

"You cheated on me just as much as I cheated on you!"

"I never cheated on you! YOU JUST NEVER HAD FAITH IN OUR LOVE!"

They were screaming at each other now and everyone had stopped to stare at them. Including the Pastor.

"I ALWAYS LOVED YOU! YOU NEVER LOVED ME! YOU CHEATED ON ME JUST LIKE I CHEATED ON YOU AND IN A FEW MONTHS WHEN SHE GETS BOARD KIMBERLY WILL CHEAT ON TOMMY BECAUSE SHE'S JUST LIKE HER MOTHER AND FATHER!

"SHUT UP!" Kimberly screamed. "I CAN'T TAKE THIS ANYMORE! YOU'RE GROWN ADULTS NOT CHILDEN START ACTING LIKE IT!"

"It's not my fault, I didn't even want you, and I tried to get your mother to get rid of you before you were born but she didn't listen."

The people in the audience started to whisper to each other. Kimberly couldn't hold back her tears anymore. She tried to run from the room but tripped and ripped her dress falling to the floor, revealing her lacey, lingerie, underwear. She normally didn't wear them but it was supposed to be a surprise for Tommy on their honeymoon he was the only person who was supposed to see her.

She heard someone wolf whistle. "Nice underwear Kim! Great idea to get Tommy to have sex with you! You knew he wouldn't do it any other way."

"That isn't true!" Tommy growled.

He rushed over to try and help her but she pulled away. She was too embarrassed to face him; she was too embarrassed to face anyone. She stood back up and rushed out of the room.

People were all talking at once and watching in shock, some even had the nerve to take pictures and video. Kimberly's parents got up to go after her but Jason got up and stopped them.

"You've done enough damage leave her alone."

* * *

><p>So that's how she ended up here, crying her eyes out. There was a knock at the door and she screamed "GET AWAY FROM ME! YOU'VE HURT ME ENOUGH JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!"<p>

The door opened and Tommy peeked his head in. "Beautiful, it's me."

Kimberly looked up at him. His heart broke, all her makeup was running because of her tears but she still looked beautiful to him. He went over to her and wrapped her in a tight hug. She cried into him. He just held her tight and rubbed her back while whispering soothing words into her ear.

A few minutes later there was a knock at the door. Jason peeked his head in. "Can I come in?"

"Yes." Kimberly whimpered. She had finally stopped crying.

He walked in and closed the door behind him. He went over to Kimberly and put his hand on her back. "Adam made sure your parents left."

Kimberly just nodded. Jason sighed. "Now we've got a room full of people wondering if there is going to be a wedding or not."

"No, there is not going to be a wedding today. Let them all know we will be sure to tell them when the new date is." Tommy said.

He didn't want Kimberly to feel like it was up to her to choose and risk her feeling guilty afterwards. He knew deep down she wasn't ready to get married anymore. She needed time to get over what just happen.

Jason nodded. He stood up and walked out. Kimberly looked up at Tommy. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be, this isn't your fault. We will get married, just on another date."

"Can we just elope?"

Tommy chuckled. "Normally, I'd be all for it, but I know deep down you really want a big white wedding with all your friends and family."

She shook her head. "Not anymore, not with family."

Tommy sighed and hugged her close. "When the time is right we will get married I promise."

Kimberly sighed. "Can you help me change?"

"Of course."

They both stood up and Tommy moved behind Kim and unzipped her dress. He placed gentle kisses on her back bare shoulders as the dress dropped to the floor. "You look so beautiful. This was a very nice surprise."

"Nobody else was supposed to see me in it." She whispered.

"That's ok, because I'm the only one who will see what's under it."

She nodded and turned in his arms. They kissed on the lips and Kimberly buried her face in his chest. "I ruined your tux."

He chuckled softly. "It's all right, it can be washed." He kissed her head and grabbed the robe from the corner and wrapped it around her and held her close.

"Tommy, can you take me home?"

"Of course, Angel."

Tommy lifted her up and carried her bridal style out of the church.

* * *

><p>When they got home Kimberly went to take a shower as Tommy started to make some lunch. There was a knock at the door. He went to get it and looked through the peek hole. He chuckled and opened the door. "I had a feeling you guys wouldn't be too far away." He said to his friends.<p>

Jason laughed. "We had to make sure everyone got out and on the road safely but now we're here. How is she?"

Tommy opened the door and let them walk inside. "She's in the shower right now but she's very closed off. She's quiet and kind of clingy."

"Yeah, sounds normal. When she was younger and her parents fought she'd shut down like that." Jason explained.

"How'd you help her through it?"

"We were just there for her and when she was ready she talked to us."

Tommy sighed. "That wasn't the answer I was looking for."

"I know but honestly there is nothing else for us to do."

Tommy sighed.

"What I don't understand is why she doesn't just stand up to her parents and tell them how much they're hurting her." Aisha said.

Jason sighed. "I've been telling her to do that for years, she just doesn't have the courage to do that. She's too scared of hurting them."

"SO it's better that they hurt her?" Tommy asked.

"Its how Kim works, she puts her feelings of others before her own. She'd rather suffer this pain than hurt her parents. She's told me so herself." Jason said.

Tommy sighed.

"Tommy…"

Everyone turned to the voice. Kimberly was standing there; her hair was wet and pulled into a messy bun. She had on one of Tommy's white shirts and a pair of pink sweat pants.

"Are…are you…are you mad at me?" Kimberly asked, her bottom lips trembled.

"Baby, No, of course I'm not angry with you. Why would you even think I am?" Tommy asked quickly going over to her and pulled her into his arms and held her close. "Beautiful, listen, I love you so much, I could never be angry with you. Whatever I did or said to make you think I am I'm sorry. I'm not angry with you."

"But I…I called off the…the wedding."

"Actually, I called off the wedding. I'm the one who told Jason to send everyone home." Tommy said. "Right Jason?"

"Yeah, I remember perfectly. Tommy is the one who told me to send everyone home." Jason nodded.

Kimberly sighed. "If my parents hadn't…done what they did we would be married right now."

"Kimberly, we will still get married that hasn't changed. All that's changing is the day and time. Everything else will be the same."

"Minus my parents acting like children." She muttered.

"That's only going to stop if you stand up to your parents and tell me how much they're hurting you." Rocky said.

"I can't." Kimberly said shaking her head. She pulled away from Tommy and went over to the couch.

"Why not, it's easy." Rocky said as he and the others went over to the couch and sat gathered around her. Tommy pulled her back into his arms, and held her close.

"No, it's not easy, Rocky. It's never easy hurting your parents."

"SO it's better to allow them to hurt you?"

"I'm not hurt…"

"Say the girl who was alone crying in her dressing room." Rocky said.

"Easy Rocky." Tommy defended.

"What? It's the truth."

"Ok, fine, yes, they hurt me, Rocky. Is that what you wanted to hear? But I'm not going to hurt them in return. It's not right."

"Then it's not going to stop. Every holiday, every gathering you and Tommy have and every time you invite them both to be in the same place at the same time they will fight like cats and dogs, they're going to yell at each other, they're going to scream and your dad will say things he doesn't mean."

"Wow, thanks Rocky, you've just told re told my entire life in under five minutes."

"Do you really want it to be the rest of your life? You're getting married; don't you want to break that cycle?"

"Beautiful, Rocky, does have a point. Once we get married all holidays and even birthdays will be a reason for family get together. Your parents will be in the same room together. They need to know that they'll have to behave themselves. If they don't we're going to have to do something drastic and cut them from our lives, because I cannot allow people in our lives that will make you cry whenever they're here." Tommy said.

"I just don't know how." She whimpered as her tears returned. "How do you tell your parents that they're hurting you?"

"It's not easy. Sometimes telling someone the truth can be very hard, but they need to hear it, Kimberly. This has been going on for too long it's time for them to grow up." Jason said.

"I just don't know how to tell them."

"Why don't you sing it?" Tommy suggested.

"Huh?"

"Write a song telling them how you really feel then sing it to them."

"I can't just write a song out of the blue."

"So don't, write a song about your feelings, go back to when you were a child and you'd hear your parents fighting. Let that inspire you."

Kimberly sighed and looked down to her hands. Jason grabbed a pad and pen and before she knew it she was writing and writing nonstop. Once she was finished she grabbed her guitar and played it for them.

"So what do you think?" she asked.

"I think it's perfect." Tommy said. "The message is loud and clear."

"Good, will it hurt their feelings?"

"I don't think so. But the big question is…are you ready to sing it for them?"

"I don't know if I'll ever be ready." Kimberly sighed. "But I do know it's something I need to do."

Just then there was a knock at the door. "Kimberly! Kimberly are you home? Kimberly we're so sorry!" her mother's voice rang out.

"Well, no time like the present." Jason said.

Kimberly groaned. "I was hoping it would be more in the future."

"It's now or never Kim, should I let them in?" Tommy asked.

She nodded and let out a deep breath. "Just tell them to come inside and not speak, because if they say something I'll lose my nerve."

Tommy nodded and went to get the door. Her parents walked over and sat down on the coffee table in front of her. Kimberly inhaled and exhaled a deep breath and spoke "I needed a way to tell you guys how I feel and, Tommy along with the others, helped me figure out a way how. This is what I came up with."

She softly started to play and sing.

"Momma please stop cryin, I can't stand the sound  
>Your pain is painful and its tearin' me down<br>I hear glasses breakin as I sit up in my bed  
>I told dad you didn't mean those nasty things you<br>said

You fight about money, bout me  
>And this I come home to, this is my shelter<br>It ain't easy growin up in World War III  
>Never knowin what love could be, you'll see<br>I don't want love to destroy me like it has done  
>my family<p>

Can we work it out? Can we be a family?  
>I promise I'll be better, Mommy I'll do anything<br>Can we work it out? Can we be a family?  
>I promise I'll be better, Daddy please don't<br>leave

Daddy please stop yellin, I can't stand the sound

Make mama stop cryin, cuz I need you around  
>My mama she loves you, no matter what she says<br>its true  
>I know that she hurts you, but remember I love<br>you, too

I ran away today, ran from the noise, ran away  
>Don't wanna go back to that place, but don't have<br>no choice, no way  
>It ain't easy growin up in World War III<br>Never knowin what love could be, well I've seen  
>I don't want love to destroy me like it did my<br>family

Can we work it out? Can we be a family?  
>I promise I'll be better, Mommy I'll do anything<br>Can we work it out? Can we be a family?  
>I promise I'll be better, Daddy please don't<br>leave

In our family portrait, we look pretty happy  
>Let's play pretend, let's act like it comes<br>naturally  
>I don't wanna have to split the holidays<br>I don't want two addresses  
>I don't want a step-brother anyways<br>And I don't want my mom to have to change her  
>last name<p>

In our family portrait we look pretty happy  
>We look pretty normal, let's go back to that<br>In our family portrait we look pretty happy  
>Let's play pretend, act like it goes naturally<p>

In our family portrait we look pretty happy  
>(Can we work it out? Can we be a family?)<br>We look pretty normal, let's go back to that  
>(I promise I'll be better, Mommy I'll do<br>anything)  
>In our family portrait we look pretty happy<br>(Can we work it out? Can we be a family?)  
>Let's play pretend act and like it comes so<br>naturally  
>(I promise I'll be better, Daddy please don't<br>leave)  
>In our family portrait we look pretty happy<br>(Can we work it out? Can we be a family?)  
>We look pretty normal, let's go back to that<br>(I promise I'll be better, Daddy please don't  
>leave)<p>

Daddy don't leave  
>Daddy don't leave<br>Daddy don't leave  
>Turn around please<br>Remember that the night you left you took my  
>shining star?<br>Daddy don't leave  
>Daddy don't leave<br>Daddy don't leave  
>Don't leave us here alone<p>

Mom will be nicer  
>I'll be so much better,<br>Oh, I won't spill the milk at dinner  
>I'll be so much better, I'll do everything right<br>I'll be your little girl forever  
>I'll go to sleep at night"<p>

Kimberly stopped as her eyes filled with tears. Tommy squeezed her hands. "Good job, Baby."

"Do you see what I'm trying to say?" she asked her parents.

"Yes, our fighting is really hurting you. We're so sorry, Angel. That song was beautiful and we're so sorry for all our fighting, at the wedding and during your childhood. We promise to try and work things out and if we need to fight we promise not to do it anywhere near you." Caroline said.

"Yeah, Honey, we both love you, I know I said some stupid things today but I didn't mean them. I was angry and said things I did mean. I love you so much, Kimberly. I always have and I always will. You're my baby girl and I'll always love you. Your mother and I don't agree on much but we can both agree on that we love you and we never meant to hurt you the way we did. We both promise to try and control ourselves and not fight all the time."

"I love you both soo much."

"We love you too."

Kimberly and her parents shared a hug.

"We're so sorry." Caroline said.

"I know, I forgive you."

Tommy smiled, were her parents going to stop fighting…no maybe not, but they would work harder to control their temper and fight less when Kimberly was around. That was all Kimberly or even Tommy could have asked for.

* * *

><p>It didn't take long after that for the wedding to be rescheduled. Before Kimberly knew it she was at the altar with Tommy again as the Pastor spoke about love. This time her parents were silent.<p>

"If anyone has a reason as to why these two should not be wed speak now or forever hold your peace."

Nobody said anything, yet Kimberly wouldn't help but peek at her parents to make sure they stayed quiet. They both just smiled at her and blew a kiss. She smiled and looked back to Tommy.

"The rings please." The Pastor said.

Tommy gave one ring to Kimberly and kept one for himself.

"Now Tommy place the ring on Kimberly's finger and say 'With this ring I thy wed.'"

Tommy slid the ring to Kimberly's shaking hand and spoke "With this ring I thy wed"

"Now Kimberly place the ring on Tommy's finger and say 'With this ring I thy wed.'"

Kimberly slid the ring on Tommy's finger and said "With this ring I thy wed"

"Do you Tommy Oliver take Kimberly Hart to be your wife, for better or for worse, richer or poorer through sickness and health for as long as you both shall live?"

"I do."

"Do you Kimberly Hart take Tommy Oliver to be your husband, for better or for worse, richer or poorer through sickness and health for as long as you both shall live?"

"I do."

Kimberly and Tommy smiled at each lovingly.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride."

Tommy pulled Kimberly into his arms and kissed her on the lips deeply. They pulled back needing air. Then they turned to the others.

"Ladies and Gentlemen I give you Mr. and Mrs. Oliver!"

Everyone cheered as they ran out of the church and into their limo. It had been a day Kimberly was going to remember for the rest of her life.

* * *

><p><strong>AN so what do you think? This is just a one shot I decided to write. Leave me your thoughts in a review.** **The next story I'm going to be working on will be a crossover story, with Twilight and Power Rangers. So if you're interested in reading add me to your your alerts and you'll be able to see when I post it. Here is a brief summary: Lost and Found- Kimberly Hart supposedly died in a plane crash, Tommy refuses to believe it. Carlisle finds a dying Kimberly and changes her, years later Tommy finds Kimberly but she is different will she let him back into her life and reveal her secrets? Or will she be forever lost?**

**For updates, sneak peeks, and even sometimes cool pictures, FIND and LIKE me on facebook at "hopelessromanticgurl" **


End file.
